The specific aims of the Illinois Breast Cancer Education Summit are: 1) to provide information about breast cancer education and screening programs to business, health care and community leaders in Illinois; 2) to increase community awareness of resources for breast cancer education and screening: to promote networking: 3) to facilitate the development of community and corporate breast cancer education and screening programs through summit presentations which describe ongoing programs and identify both obstacles and successful program components; 4) to emphasize avenues for the development of, and for access to, breast cancer education and screening programs for minority, underserved and hard to reach populations. 5) to strengthen the University of Chicago's relationship with community, regional and national organizations interested in cancer awareness and prevention. The University of Chicago Cancer Research Center proposes to accomplish the program goals by conducting a one day conference, co-sponsored by Y-ME National Organization for Breast Cancer lnformation and Support to be held in Chicago in the spring of 1994. A Planning and Advisory Committee, consisting of leaders of key national, health department, community and business organizations interested in health care promotion has been established. This Committee will continue to assist in all aspects of program development. It is anticipated that both speakers and participants will be drawn primarily from Illinois. although community and business leaders from other areas in the midwest will also be invited. Evaluation of the Summit will include assessment of changes in knowledge and attitude as a result of Summit attendance. In addition, a six month follow up will assess changes in organizational practices (e.g. increase in efforts to promote mammography, educate women about breast cancer).